To Forgive
by eenayde
Summary: SasoDei. Sasori and Deidara have been together for a long time now. Sasori begins to show that he isn't faithful - but even as his moves get sloppier and sloppier, Deidara always forgives him. All his friends say that he's too kind when he comes to Sasori. Maybe a little too kind to be normal... I don't own the cover image.


**Hello! I've decided to publish this because I've met a dead end with how to continue another story of mine, named Age Gaps.**

**Note: Chapters for this won't come out very quickly. Maybe once a week and a half? **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Six years.

Six years Sasori no Danna and I have been together, that is. I love him to the end of the Earth. We met in high school, and even though we hated each other at first, we're both deeply in love with each other.

He has always been my sun when things get rough. Danna always comforts me when I have _that_ dream. When I'm bored, he always brings me out for fun. When I was hurt, he helped me get through my parents' death. Whenever I begin feel like I'm just a burden to him, he just hugs me and says, "Never!" and kisses my nose. Danna always takes care of me, and I hope that he always will.

When Sasori overworks, I try to be there for him the best I can. When he is sleepless, I always lull him to sleep once more, and we slumber in each other's arms. I take care of him, and I believe I always will.

We take care of each other, because we love each other.

And despite everything we've been through, I should've known Sasori was much too _perfect_.

* * *

It was a typical Tuesday; Sasori was out with his friends for his one night of relaxation, while I stayed home.

I was bored. I sat staring blankly at the TV which was talking about the latest news, but I didn't actually hear what it was saying. Sighing, my mind wandered to my danna. I wondered when he would propose; it couldn't be too long! All of our friends were engaged, if not married.

A loud honk from outside made me jump, and look at the TV in front of me.

There was nothing interesting on the news channel, anyway. Blinking, I tossed the remote control beside me and turned off the television.

I stood up, and made my way through the halls to Sasori and I's shared bedroom on the other side of the apartment. Walking over to a drawer, I pulled out a lump of clay, fitting perfectly in the middle of my palm. I flopped onto the bed and my fingers kneaded the clay gently and happily. The feeling of the earthy material relaxed me greatly; even the smell would calm me.

For an hour or so, I just played with my clay, my eyes closed. Then, I got up, put the clay back in its original spot, glancing back longingly for a second, before stretching and deciding to clean.

Honestly, I didn't know why I felt so restless to clean our room; it wasn't sparkling with cleanliness, but it wasn't covered with layers upon layers of dust either. I left our bedroom and opened another door that was just down the corridor, taking out bleach and a rag. I walked back to our sleeping place and started cleaning.

I started with the floor, which I finished in no time. I almost dipped my blond hair into the bleach, though, when I was doing it. Next came the tops of things. I dusted everything and rearranged some of my belongings, but didn't touch anything of Sasori's. He hated it when I messed with his stuff. Said it was "personal!". He would open up someday, I knew it. I just had to wait.

Before I knew it, I had finished the whole room. There was just one place left to clean: under the bed. I got on my knees and crawled underneath, my hand clutching the cleaning rag. I swept up the dirt and dust on the floor with swift, quick strokes. I inched more into the darkness as I cleaned the wooden floor.

My hand shot out from the other side of the bed, reminding me of monsters under beds. I silently laughed at how I used to be terrified of even thinking about going underneath, and becoming the monster lurking there's prey. I rotated my body so that I was vertical instead of the sideways position I had been before. I was now wiping the edges. They always tended to be forgotten, and I was determined for them not to be when I was cleaning.

My hand suddenly met a resistance mid-swipe. The object that my hand had hit flew away a little from the appendage hitting it. Groping around, I soon found it and grabbed it. It felt soft and squishy, I thought, as I climbed out from under the bed to inspect the mysterious thing.

Rubbing my eyes a little to adjust to the now near blinding light, I looked down. The second my gaze locked onto it, my breath caught in my throat and my eyes widened considerably. It was a bra.

And it wasn't just any bra. It was black and red, lacy, obviously expensive and obviously made for seduction.

I shoved the growing sob down, and blinked. I took a deep breath too. In truth, I didn't feel anything. I was hurt, definitely, but nothing more than that. I wasn't the type to make quick assumptions without back-up evidence.

But being hurt was enough to break me, if only a little.

I forced my body up, _up_! and I did, and I slowly, gingerly, made my way over to the edge of the bed. I stared at the bland wall of the bedroom, because _what else was there to look at?_

Taking a deep breath, I fell backwards, onto my back, so that my gaze was fixed on the equally bland ceiling. Sasori must have brought a girl over to fuck. That, or he was cheating on me. However, that was very unlikely.

...Right?

I forced myself to keep calm and I did, for the next few minuets. Then, I buried my face into the nearest pillow and sobbed. I promised myself, the pain in my chest growing, that I would be a better lay next time. That I wouldn't lose Sasori no Danna to someone else, temporary or not.

I cried for some time, but I was pretty sure all the tears that came from my now dry eyes weren't all about Sasori. I cried and hugged the blanket closely to my chest.

Getting up, I rubbed the tear stains off my cheeks and sniffed once. I felt absolutely pathetic. It was disgusting.

For once that night, I knew what I should do. It struck me suddenly, when I was sobbing, quite pathetically, may I add, into a pillow. Now that I thought about it, that pillow was the one neither of us used. It was always between us; I slept on the left, and my danna slept on the right.

I got up from the bed. The sheet was all messed up from my break-down. I growled, annoyed at myself. I left the room and went back to the living room. On the glass table directly before the TV, my phone lay innocently. I picked it up, bending down to do so.

Scrolling through my contacts, I finally found name I was looking for:

1#Baka

I grinned, and quickly put the mobile to my ear. Hidan's ringtone sounded quietly in the apartment. Soon, a loud voice replaced the blaring music.

"What the fuck, blondie, you bitch? Why are you calling me at," there was a pause on the line, "fucking one in the damn morning?"

I was surprised, honestly. It was one a.m.? Brushing the matter off, I cut off Hidan's ranting.

"I found a bra under the bed, un."

The other end was silent. There was no sound at all. Hidan must have been really stunned if he had nothing to say.

"I'll be over in a damn sec."

"Hidan, don't, un, I just wanted you to-"

He ended the call. I sighed, slouching into my chair.

_Dammit, Hidan!_ I didn't want him to come over; I was fine now. He wasn't going to find a sobbing mess anymore. Whatever. His fault for coming over. I lay down on the couch, my head resting on a pillow, waiting for my best friend to get here.

Whenever Hidan arrived, he made it sure that everyone knew he was there. This time was no different.

The front door slammed open, announcing Hidan's arrival. I didn't bother to ask how he got in without a key. I continued to gaze at the blank TV screen.

I felt the couch shift as my friend sat down beside me. "You're not fucking crying?" he asked.

This time, I turned to look at him. I sat up, and rested my head in my hands.

"Not anymore, un. What, how pathetic do you think I am?"

His eyes gave the answer away.

I punched him. "Jashin-dammit, Deidara!" he yelled, rubbing his probably bruised arm. I smirked. Hidan scowled at me.

Then there was silence. I tilted my face and my eyes skimmed the room, not looking for anything, just something.

"I'm going to kill him."

My attention snapped back to Hidan, whose eyes were now burning with a fiery rage. His hands gripped the table so tight they were almost white. "I'm going to fucking kill him!" Hidan's fist collided with the table, and surprisingly, it cracked. Hidan's goal had been for a long time was to make a glass table crack. I guess that he was so angry now he really didn't care anymore.

"Hidan!" I yelled, putting my hand on his shoulders as he stood up, shaking with anger. "Please, un," I begged. "I'm fine, really. Un. Don't hurt Sasori no Danna. It was probably just a one night stand."

He punched the table again. The crack grew. I winced as he turned to me. "How can you still call that fucking bastard your danna? Even after finding a bra under your bed?"

I opened my mouth to argue. "I'm sure-"

"Yes, I know, a fucking one night stand with some damn slut out there he found on the fucking streets."

I waited for him to continue.

"One damn night, is fucking alright. The freaking second time, is pushing it. The third time is not okay! How many times could that shithead have done this? Behind your back?"

I blinked as I realised Hidan was completely right. I felt anger beginning to build up in me. _How dare he!_ I gave Sasori everything I had, but he fucking cheats on me? He doesn't deserve me! What a damn bastard.

I was going to have a little talk with Sasori no Danna as soon as he got home.

He must have known what I was thinking based on my facial expressions as he smirked at me, clapping me on the shoulder.

"That's my Deidara," he said, then left, after talking a bit.

At one thirty, no one came home, and I tired on staring at the door, waiting for Sasori to step in.

My eyelids dropped and it was then that I realised just how damn tired I was. Rubbing my eyes, I stumbled back to my bedroom, and changed, after taking a quick rinse. I laid down in bed, pulling the covers up in one swift motion. I yawned, loudly, and before long, sleep took me.

* * *

I awoke. I blinked groggily, wanting to fall back asleep. As I was about to shut my eyes again, the creak of the mattress pressing against the worn bed caught my attention.

_Sasori._

As that one single thought flashed in my mind, I felt enraged all over again. I saw Sasori's unmistakable outline in the darkness. I watched him lie down quietly, moving himself next to me. Sasori reached out a hand to touch my cheek, and it was then that I suddenly grabbed his wrist. He jumped in surprise, and on reflex tried to extract it back. However, I wasn't letting go.

"Brat?" he whispered gently, tugging his wrist, trying to get free.

I glared at him, but it was dark so he couldn't see.

"You. Fucking. Bastard. Un!" I growled, squeezing his wrist tighter.

"Deidara, what-" Sasori asked, only to be cut off my a harsh slap to the face. I let go of his hand and he brought it to his face, where I had hit him. I continued to glare at him. Light from the window filtered in as a car zoomed loudly by, illuminating both of us. In that split second, I saw the look Sasori was giving me, and I winced in fright.

But I wasn't backing down.

Sasori suddenly gripped my chin and I thought he was going to kiss me, so I batted his hands away. "Sasori. I don't know why the fuck you decided to fucking cheat on me, un," I started, with a steady, normal tone. "but I know that this is over, motherfucker." Anger overtook me for that last sentence, and I inwardly gasped at my own words. I didn't want to break up with Sasori! But it was too late now to change it.

Sasori forcefully grabbed my shoulders, and bent forward so that his breath was tickling my face. I was sure he was going to kiss me now, and I tried to turn away when I caught sight of his eyes. They were brown.

They were a warm, soft, honey brown and I found I couldn't look away; I was captivated by them. I felt I was drowning in their depths, but I didn't want to stop. I couldn't bring myself to _want_ to stop. I felt sleepy again, and fatigue washed over me, all anger gone. I just wanted to sleep...

Before the darkness came, though, I heard three whispered words that I forgot the next morning.

_"Yes, it is."_

* * *

The sun shone on my closed eyelids. I put a hand to my mouth as I yawned. Looking around, I found myself alone in the bed. Danna must be already up, then. I got off the bed, and quickly showered, brushed my teeth, and dressed. I combed my hair too, putting a little mascara on afterwards.

I headed to the kitchen and ate. I was disappointed that Sasori no Danna was nowhere to be found. He had to have gone by now. Did I wake up late, or something? I glanced at the clock. Nope, wasn't that late.

I quickly ate, wolfing down the food. I gave the dishes a quick rinse and then put on my coat (it was autumn) and shoes, grabbing my bag too. Then I left our apartment to begin my day.

* * *

That afternoon, I saw Hidan. He rushed over to me hurriedly. His face was a mixture of anxiety, worry and (a slight tint of) anger.

He was panting. "So, did you fucking break up with the shitbag?"

I rolled my eyes, a tad confused. "Un, um... No?"

"What?!" My friend looked outraged. "You're so stupid! Even after everything that he's done to you, and a fucking piece of Jashin damned evidence, how he treats you, you still refuse to fucking break it off with that puppet freak?" He continued to rant.

I sighed. It was just Hidan being Hidan again.

"-and that's why he isn't right for you, idiot!" he finished, pausing to catch his breath, before starting up again.

"Dude." The addressed man shut up and looked at me. "I've got it under control, okay? It's alright, un. Thanks and all, but, um, yeah, un."

Hidan stared at me, his eyes soft. He nodded. "Fine. Just... take care of yourself, 'kay?"

Then he hugged me. I was too shocked to return the gesture. I had known Hidan since I was nine, and I could count on one hand how many times he'd complimented me, much less _hugged_ me. He turned around and jogged off.

I blinked, rubbed my cheek, and walked to get a drink. I just realised I was thirsty. Really, really, thirsty.

For the rest of the day, I had only one thought spinning in my head.

What did he mean?

* * *

**So I hope you liked it.**

**I won't post the next chapter until I get some feedback. I want to know if this is a good idea or not. Five reviews, maybe? **

**Bye! **


End file.
